Daughter of the Rogues
by Uchiha Undead
Summary: Once upon a time, in Konohagakure, there were two lovers. But, because they were from different clans, they were to never be together. So, the lovers ran away, and became rogue ninjas together. Not long after, they had a daughter. This is her story. A/U
1. Taken

**Prologue  
** _Taken_

My fingers mindlessly tapped against the wooden desk. I waited for my father to come in and begin his lesson for the day. I was just so tired, though. He had woken me up so early today, it was obnoxious. I yawned and finally set my head down, and closed my eyes.

"Raise your head, and open your eyes. I don't want you to fall asleep," my father commanded. I nodded, but didn't move right away. With a sigh, I slowly pulled myself up into a sitting position in my chair.

"Yes, father," I replied in a monotone.

He smirked as he circled me from behind.

"Good girl, now guess what today's lesson is!" he piped. I just groaned and shrugged.

"Mathematics," I droned, looking up at him with bored eyes.

"Nope! Even better," he said, taking a seat in front of me on his stool.

I just groaned again and whispered bitterly, "How troublesome, we don't get to do anything fun."

My father chuckled as he pulled out a book. "Oh, this will be tons of fun, just you wait."

"I won't wait, I'll sleep. Wake me when you're ready," I said dismissively.

He hummed and then slapped his hand on my desk. "I'm done."

I grumbled before bringing my head up. "Fine. Let's get this over with."

His eyes narrowed into a glare. "I won't do anything with you with that kind of attitude."

"Than can I sleep off the pain your words give me?" I retorted duly, giving him a 'that's-a-good-idea' look.

He shook his head cheerfully with a smile. "No. I'll just make you do dishes."

A smile suddenly erupted on my face. "So what are we doing today, daddy?"

He chuckled again and patted my head. "That's good enough, sweetie. And, what we're going to do today, _is_ fun." He paused and then rushed out, "But it's also a surprise."

"Oh my Kami! I hate you," I snapped. I hated surprises.

He just shrugged, his happiness never dimming down. "I know you still love me." He chuckled and then stood up, circling me again. "I just want you to try something."

"What?" I bit back.

"Copy me," he ordered. Slowly, he started doing weird things with his hands. With a confused look, I lazily copied him. "Put more effort into it," my dad snapped, glaring at me. "It won't work if you don't."

"What are you doing?" I asked in a bored tone. He frowned at me. Then without warning he made a single hand gesture and his shadow broke into five unidentifiable shapes. They all went for my limbs, and wrapped itself around one. I felt my eyes widen. "What's going on here?!"

Dad shrugged and then with the twitch of his finger, I was in the air. I felt myself jerk around ridiculously in fear.

"D-dad set me down!" I demanded, flailing around. Well, at least trying to. They were coming off of his shadow, and were real, and touching me. My eyes felt like they were going to pop out of my head. "D-dad!" I hissed. I looked around and then screamed for my mother.

She called back, "Honey, what's going on?" She came into the room cautiously, lingering at the door. "Hey, set her down. Don't be too rough with our little girl, sweetie."

I stared at her with shock, "Mom! Help me!"

She shrugged and continued to lean against the wall. "Why? You seem to be doing just fine. Try to break out of it, sweetheart… And stop looking so panicked," she said casually.

I frowned and looked to my dad. "Let me go. What the heck are you even doing?!"

"A simple jutsu," he replied calmly, staring at me with steady eyes. What was I, a test subject? I stopped trying to get out of the jutsu, and stayed still.

I looked at him with amazement, my shock fading away. "This is a jutsu...? What kind?"

My dad shrugged and then had his shadows release me. I landed roughly on the top of the desk. I made a grunt of protest, and glared at him while he continued, "It's more of a bloodline limit. I have to say, I'm very curious to see which one you inherited." He looked to my mother. "Do you think it's possible she got both?"

Mother shook her head, and then glanced at me. "I don't want to talk about it right now." My father only nodded slowly. His face was serious, and this made me shift awkwardly. They both seemed out of character.

I sighed, looking between the two, pushing my curiosity away. They would tell me if it was truly important. I nodded to that, but then groaned.

 **One Year Later**

"Mom, what the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked, climbing into the kitchen to see my mom take a knife and hold it like a kunai. She quickly stopped what she was doing, and turned, holding the knife behind her.

"Nothing!" she spat, glaring at me. I hummed and jumped down into the kitchen. I screamed when she whipped the kunai from behind her and threw it at me.

"What the hell?!" I screamed, dodging. She then charged at me. "Mom!" I yelled, backing away quickly, grabbing the closest thing to me. I dove my hand to the table and picked up something silver. "A spoon?" I spat, glaring at it.

"Eyes up, dear," my mother said seconds before attacking me. I gasped and raised the spoon, blocking her brutal attacks.

"What is the meaning of this?" I growled, throwing some kicks at her, being careful not to destroy furniture. "This is too much work dammit. So troublesome."

"Watch your mouth," my mother hissed. I smirked and looked down at her.

"Make me, hag," I taunted. She scowled and then was suddenly in front of me, her hands on my throat.

"I'm not a hag. For your information, I'm only twenty-five. Hah," she said. Another growl erupted from her throat and she wheeled back to slap me.

"Shit!" I cursed, hitting her arm away and dropping to the floor, kicking her legs out from under her. She fell to the ground and grabbed my hair.

"Oh no. Not so easy, cupcake," she hissed, yanking me to her. I yelped, tears forming in my eyes. My hair was my weakness. _Dammit!_

I lunged backward, flipping to where I landed on my feet, ignoring the pain zapping through my head. And to my horror, my mother hadn't even activated her Sharingan. "God dammit, mom. Attack me for real, but let's take this outside," I demanded. She let go of my hair and stood.

"Let's," she agreed. She made a hand-sign and then disappeared. I growled and did the same.

We were outside, in our backyard. Dead, golden grass surrounded us for about a half a mile before it cut off to forest. The forest caged us, and we silently looked around, deeming this dead meadow our battle spot.

"Bring it on, hag," I challenged, shaking my body, and stretching. My mother snickered, and got ready.

"Bring it, weakling," she sneered.

I growled, but settled for glaring at her. I pulled a hair tie from my wrist and threw my hair back in a tight bun. I kept my eyes on my mother, and breathed deeply. I didn't know what was up with her, but I had a bad feeling this was my birthday surprise. _Damn._

"C'mon, Aiyana," my mother mewed. "I won't wait all day!"

I scowled and spat at the ground. Taking a ready position. "Then let's do this, _grandma_!"

With another growl, my mother launched herself at me; a kunai out and ready to stab me with. Only difference is that, this time, I was ready for her to attack me. I quickly made a shadow clone and we both waited. I just didn't feel like moving much.

We both quickly engaged in a fight, and not much to my surprise, my mother quickly defeated my shadow clone. I cursed as she launched herself at me, and pinned me to the ground, kunai to my neck.

"Dammit!" I hissed, clawing at her arm. She gave me a look, and I glared back at her. Luckily for me, when she tried to pull back, she noticed she was trapped in my shadow possession.

"Hm, so your father taught you this finally?" she questioned. I smirked and nodded.

"Yes, it's pretty sweet, but too limited. Kind of sucks," I admitted with a shrug, the smirk still on my face. My mother gave me a cynical look, and I just chuckled. "So, I made some modifications," I informed, and then my mother noticed how the shadow broke into what looked like thousands of thin strings. "I first looked into the puppet no jutsu I had read about. It was quite handy because now you're under my control." My mother slowly stood up, but not willingly. "Then I just added some more chakra to the jutsu, and now, I have my own, strong jutsu. The only bad thing is that it drains my chakra faster than

I would like it to. I'll have to work on control."

She gave me a bemused look and said, "I fear you. That's not a good thing... How long have you been working on this...jutsu?"

My happy mood faltered and I looked at my mother with a steady gaze, questioning mentally why she would look so displeased. _Why isn't she happy with my jutsu?_ "I've been working on this for a couple of months with dad. Why?"

My mother nodded slowly before saying, "You're a nine-year-old child who could easily take down a twenty-five-year-old Uchiha. Maybe I need to start being harder on you... Or training more with you." She chuckled bitterly.

I frowned and undid the modifications. I crossed my arms and smiled slightly when my mother did the same. Of course, I still had control of her body.

I could feel my chakra slowly draining from my system. This was probably not going to last much longer. "Wouldn't that mean more... work? Shouldn't we focus on something else? For example, my taijutsu needs work, and I only know three ninjutsu. Plus, what about my genjutsu? You've yet to show me anything of that sort."

My mother looked at me with a blank expression, her eyes glazing over in thought. "You won't be learning any genjutsu. I don't feel comfortable with teaching you that." Her words slowly sank into my head, and I felt something burn in my gut. She wasn't going to teach me genjutsu?! Even with her bloodline limit?!

"What?" I breathed, too angry to raise my voice. "What do you mean no genjutsu?"

My mother's eyes hardened, and pierced through mine, not liking the tone I was using. "No. Genjutsu. Not now, not ever. I don't want you to get my bloodline limit, Aiyana. You'd be too dangerous."

Feeling pressured, and frowned. My stubborn side came out, slightly angered at her distrusting tone. "And what if I already have it?" I asked her, holding a glare that made her snicker.

"Stop glaring," she laughed. I just felt an eyebrow raise, and held it until she went serious again. "You can't have it. You already have the shadow possession. It's not possible."

"It is too," I retorted, giving her an icy look. "Have you ever looked into it? I have your blood as well as my father's blood running through me. It's perfectly possible. Just think about it."

My mother glared at me. "Why the hell do you want it so badly?!"

"Because it's powerful! I want power!" I yelled at her, scowling. "Is that not simple to see? I want to be more powerful than you or father! It would mean that I finally could continue with my plans."

"What exactly would a nine-year-old do with power?" my mother questioned dryly. I released her from the jutsu before my chakra emptied, almost falling to my knees from the lack of energy. Just barely, I managed to stay upright. "And what kind of plans do you have, my naive child?"

I scowled at what she called me, and then brushed it off mentally, not wanting to anger her even more. "I wanna rule the world," I informed through gritted teeth.

As soon as that came out of my mouth, my mother let out a big laugh. I felt my eyebrows scrunch in hurt confusion. Why wouldn't my mother take me seriously? My anger melted into hurt as I watched her laugh at me and my dream. I frowned deeply when tears formed in my eyes. I didn't let them fall though.

"Stop laughing! It's not funny! I'll do it, too!" I screamed at her, going to run to home when everything seemed to turn into slow motion. Someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me back into their chest. Considering the area was flat, it was either a male or a very flat chested female. I went with the idea it was a male.

Something cool and metallic was put to my throat. Suddenly it all clicked at once. My mother was on the ground, blood oozing from the wound on her chest, right where her heart should be. There was a man holding me, a kunai to my neck. My father was shouting something, charging forward, only to stop and jump away as a couple of shuriken sliced the air and landed where my father had been standing. He quickly engaged in battle with a man who had spiky blonde hair.

I wanted to scream, but my voice was caught in my throat, and instead what came out was a strained sob. My eyes sunk to my mother and I let out another cry.

My sorrow quickly turned to anger as I realized something. They had killed my mother. My teary eyes narrowed in horror. They were going to kill me too. My body shook slightly, and I felt my knees go weak. I already knew I was in no position to even try to fight for my life. Another sob escaped my throat, and the person now had the kunai to my throat and let go of my wrist and wrapped an arm around my stomach so I didn't fall. I felt myself slump against him, as if I was giving up. Something inside of me assured that this was far from over.

I heard my father yell something as he tried to run to me, but again, was engaged in battle with the blonde haired ninja. Even though my father stood before me, alive, a small sense of dread streamed through me. He wasn't going to make it.

We were both already at an uneven advantage. I hated it with every fiber of my being. I felt played, and taken advantage of. But what really got to me is how when my father's eyes widened, as he suddenly seemed to remember something, and a tanto was shoved into his chest. I screamed again, rage burning in my gut. It was quickly washed away again by the force of pain I felt from seeing my parents both die in front of me.

"Daddy!" I wailed, trashing a bit. An urge to fight back surged through my veins, but it was cut short when person holding me spoke up.

"Stop thrashing, or I'll cut you," the man hissed, and I suddenly realized I wasn't being held by a man, but by a boy.

This seemed to make my misery intensify. Another child having to witness the death of my parents made something else seem to snap inside of me, but with all of the negative emotions I wasn't able to feel or express, let alone identify what it was.

The boy's grip on my stomach tightened as the blonde headed man slowly walked away from my father's body. Regret shined deep in the blonde's blue eyes, but he quickly wiped it away, and looked at me. He scanned me from head to toe, and then met my eyes. His eyes on me fueled something inside of me. I couldn't understand what it was, but it seemed to be ice compared to the burning emotions that fired through my veins. I quickly dropped my gaze to the ground only to see my mother's lifeless body. I couldn't help the sobs that rasped from my throat.

"What do we do with her, sensei?" the boy asked over my soft weeping.

The man looked down at me, and then at the boy holding me. They met eyes and for a moment, nothing seemed to happen. The kunai was taken from my neck, just as the boy let go of my stomach. Just as I was about to bolt off, something cold hit the back of my neck, knocking me to my knees. My vision started to fade, and just before I could fall to the ground the boy who had kept the kunai to my neck, reached out and wrapped an arm around my torso.


	2. Fire, the Color of Red

**Chapter One  
** _Fire, the Color of Red_

With a soft moan, my eyes slowly opened.

I heard someone sigh, as if they were relieved. I glanced to my side and watched as a woman placed a red washcloth on my forehead. Her hands worked gently and smoothly, like a mother's would. My eyes fluttered.

She gave me a bemused look and then shook her head. "I honestly don't know why they were so rough on you. You're just a child," she said. Her words didn't process, and my face twisted in confusion. Her lips pushed down as she took in my state, but she didn't say anything else.

"Who...are you?" I whispered, not sure I could speak any louder.

The woman smiled, and I took note of her bright change. "I'm Kushina Uzumaki," she introduced politely. She then stared at me expectantly, and after a moment asked, "What's your name?"

I looked at her, and then looked down. For some reason, nothing popped to mind. I furrowed my eyebrows and thought for a moment. Nothing rused, but I had a feeling I knew it. I noticed from my side that Kushina's eyebrows knitted slightly in worry. But I instantly shrugged, not wanting any pity. It was most likely the head injury, I thought. Head injury... My mind slowly whirled as I remembered the events of before I'd been kidnapped.

I froze, tears forming in my eyes. They spilled down my cheeks soundlessly, and Kushina just watched, her head tilted, as if she wanted to comfort me, but didn't know how.

But she finally said something, "I lost my parents at a young age, too."

This made me look to her, even though my heart ached, and I wanted to be left alone. But I listened, desperate from some sort of comfort.

Seeing that she had my attention, Kushina continued, "When I was young, I was brought to Konoha, leaving my parents. Tell me, where are you from?"

Rage bit my insides, and my eyes narrowed. How stupid was she?! They _killed_ my family! My parents were dead-not far away! My mouth pressed into a firm line. My sad and grief stricken tears turned into tears of frustration and anger. I hated that. I hated how uninformed she was. How in the dark she seemed. How while she was comforting me, she didn't understand. I hated how she shined in the dull room.

I felt her hand hesitantly pat my back, and I subconsciously leaned into her, suddenly desperate for my mother. I was miserable. Kushina slowly stood and sat next to me on the bed, pulling my head to her shoulder, letting me cry on her. It felt good to cry, and it mellowed the feelings so they weren't so intense, but they never stopped. It was almost like a constant ache, shaking my insides, knocking up a storm of hatred and frustration and grief.

I didn't know why this woman was with me in the first place, but with my feelings mellowing out. Every tear drained the storm inside of me until I felt very hollow, as if I could break so easily without support. I looked to Kushina to see her staring at me with calm eyes that said, 'I'm here for you.'

We stared into each other's eyes for a long time. Her bright personality was almost blinding, her smile entrapped me into a daze. I felt a tiny smile push up my lips. I sniffed and wiped my running nose, looking down. My smile turned bitter. She wasn't my mother. She'd never be my mother. I'd never have my mother again.

Suddenly the reason why I was here, and that my parents died, was pushed behind me. I couldn't bring myself to dwell on it. I couldn't think about it. It was too overwhelming, to emotionally damaging. I slapped my tears away and sighed deeply.

The breath rushed through my lungs as if I really was hollow, making my heart ache, but only for a fleeting moment.

Kushina raised a gentle hand to pet my hair, and push my head back to her shoulder. "You shouldn't lock it up again, just let it out, Aiyana," she said softly. I nodded and then stopped, my mouth going dry.

I responded bitterly, "I never told you my name."

"No, but you were mumbling your name when you were out cold. I'm sorry they treated you so roughly. They can be so careless at time. But it's a boy thing, right?" Kushina commented, dismissing the name thing. A cynical feeling seemed to ooze over my heart, as if protecting it from anymore lies, and pain. With the protection seeming to calm my hazy mind, I let myself relax against Kushina, resting my mind. I just needed to rest.

Too quickly, I was out, swimming in the land of dreams, only to be plagued by nightmares.

 **One Month Later**

I walked around my small room, looking for things to do. In my room there was a only a cot, a notebook, pencil, a single rocking chair, and a window that let me watch the sun rise. I wasn't sure where I was, but kind of liked it. It was always so quiet, and Kushina came in at least once a day to make sure I was doing alright. I appreciated that more than she probably thought. Another thing I appreciated was how she had given me the notebook to write in whenever I felt I needed to talk, and she wasn't there. It was more handy than she probably thought, for whenever I was feeling lonely, I'd just look and read the things I wrote when I was happy. It was more effective than I thought it would be at first.

My eyes instantly found my little notebook. A small smile twitched to my lips, and I stared at the little thing with shiny eyes. I walked up the the window sill and grabbed the notebook, filling it open to a blank page. I stared at the blank page, and my finger trailed down it and for some reason I envied the little lines, and blank star of it. It was nothing. In a way it was pure. I frowned, my mind spinning. It would become used, and dirty if I marked on it with a pencil.

Almost like I would strip it of its purity, taken away it's freedom almost. After a moment of the letting my thoughts stay quiet, I blinked and shook my head slowly. "What the hell is the matter with me? I should seriously question myself more often, this is a piece of paper!"

I threw the notebook behind me, and huffed when I heard it land on the cot. It was suddenly not that important as I caught sight of the window and was mesmerized by the sunrise. A light, serene feeling washed over me, sending me into a rare, fragile, peaceful mood. It was beautiful. Hues of orange and purple spilled over houses, coating the world. Something inside my gut begged me to treasure the moment of peace, and just like that, I snickered, ruining my own mood.

Yeah, treasure something that happens everyday. What's the point in that?

I sighed and looked back at my cot. I was wide awake, but there was nothing to do. I didn't know if I was slowly losing sanity by being in here by myself all of the time, when even I know I should have had someone to lean on. Hell, I didn't even know where I was, let alone much about if I was safe or not.

Despite the window being clear, it opened, but I couldn't get through it. I was sealed in. It was the same for the doors. Other objects and people could come in, but forget me going out.

The other thing that bothered me was how leaving me to my thoughts always seemed to be the one thing Kushina did for me, other than being me food, and water. You know, almost as if I was a prisoner or someone under constant surveillance.

At the same time, I felt protected, I felt violated. Despite our hesitant and distant friendship, I felt like I was getting the lesser end of the deal. Scratch that. I knew I was getting the lesser end of the deal.

With a hum, I glanced at the door, hoping Kushina was going to burst in, but she didn't. I smacked my lips and peered around the small room. There was nothing here to do, but I didn't want to go back to my thoughts. I strutted to my bed, and climbed in, making myself comfortable. I sighed, and closed my eyes, choosing to go back to sleep.

Voices woke me. I didn't know what they were saying, but it seemed important. As they rose, I could tell it was Kushina, but the male voice, I couldn't place. After a moment of yelling a loud, "Enough!" shut both of them up. I was already out of my bed, though, tightly in the corner next to the door. I didn't want them coming in, but if they did, I didn't want to be seen.

The voices started up again, this time calmer, and almost apologetic. The door popped open this time, and I could hear what they were saying.

"She should stay with me. I hate having to see her in here. Look, it's so plain. How is she to enjoy herself?" I heard Kushina ask.

I heard a man respond, "She's not a guest, Kushina, she's a prisoner. She's the product of those _things_."

I felt my eyes flash, and burn, but instead of doing anything to harm the people in front of me, my fist slammed into the wall next to them. Kushina jumped, and turned to me, a worried look on her her face, while the other man simply gave me a dull look, stone faced, but satisfied at my outburst.

"Ah, so this is Aiyana," the man said. He looked me up and down, scanning me, almost. "She looks weak."

I scowled, but before I could say anything, Kushina growled, "Maybe that's because she's been locked up in here." Kushina walked over to me and smiled, leaning down to where our heads were at the same level. "You wanna get out of here, right, Aiyana?" she asked sweetly, though in her eyes I could see the devilish look that told me to say yes. I nodded, only looking into her blue eyes.

"Of course," I said. I looked away, glaring at the floor. "If I stay behind these walls any longer I might start breaking them."

"You already broke one," the man muttered, his eyes sliding to the hole in the wall. My eyebrow rose as I turned to look at it too.

"Oh, well that sucks," I commented dryly, a burning feeling of pride swelling in my stomach. I wasn't one to be destructive, but if I had damaged this man's property. It my turn to return a stone look plagued with satisfaction, proving my own point.

"Yeah, it does," the man agreed silently. "So, Kushina, I still don't see a reason to let you take her. She's destructive. She's...dangerous." The man looked at Kushina with a curious expression

"Gerapo-san," Kushina grumbled, glaring at him. "she's just a girl." When he didn't react, she pressed on. "Minato said that she doesn't even know how to use her powers! If anything, I'll just suppress her chakra with my fuuinjutsu. I just don't want her locked up in here. She's only nine."

Gerapo grunted, and looked back to the hole in the wall. "Yeah, just a little girl. She's the product of rogue ninjas. She's not safe. I say no," he said flatly.

Kushina scowled evilly. Before I knew it, she had raised her fist and slammed it on the older man's head. "She's a child nonetheless!" Kushina spat. "How dare you say that. She's harmless! I have watched her everyday for a month, it's time we trust her, and let her out of this cell. She can't help who her parents are."

The man sighed from his spot on the floor. He lifted himself up enough to sit himself on his knees, and looked at me. I looked at him bitterly, and didn't say anything. I really didn't like him. He seemed to carefully look over me.

"I guess you're right. But, you better make that seal, Kushina. I may agree with her not being able to chose her parents, but that doesn't mean she's not a born enemy of Konoha." Kushina gathered my hands and turned bagan to pull me away. "Don't make me regret this Kushina!"


	3. Loyalty

**Chapter Two**  
 _Loyalty_

I was still frowning as Kushina dragged me from the room I had been in for a month. Even if I had wanted out of there, I didn't expect to be out of there so quickly. I didn't have time to grab anything, specifically my notebook. She just took my hand and dragged me away, assuring me we would go get it later.

But why didn't we just take it now?

Even with that question fresh on my mind, I didn't ask. I paid attention to how many turns she made before she stopped into front of a door. It must have been a special door, for she stopped and looked up. It loomed over us, and Kushina glanced back at me. She let go of my hand, and pulled out a hair tie. I frowned slightly at the thing but Kushina already turned me around, and put my hair in a bun, but combed my bangs in front of my eyes with her fingers.

"You can't look the so exotic. You have to blend in... Not many girls with such fine hair..." she mumbled. I wanted to back away from her and slap her hands away, but a small nagging voice reminded me of what she must have done to talk them out of holding me. She must have been pushing for my release for awhile for the guy to just give up like that. She'd done more than enough to prove to me that she genuinely cared for my well being. Now it would take me to allow her continue to prove herself, no matter how difficult it was.

"Okay," I muttered.

She placed her hand on mine and asked in a sweet, motherly tone, "Are you ready?"

I nodded, and she stepped away from me. "Thank you, Kushina-san."

Kushina waved me off and opened the door. "I just hope you like it here. It's a quite nice place."

I smiled softly, feeling lighter almost as I saw the sight in front of me. There were kids playing tag, and some adults strolling around. Kushina smiled brightly at the sight in front of her and grabbed my hand again. "Gyah!" I let her drag me around, and show me places. But she never introduced me to people.

"That's the Yamanaka Flower shop." She informed, dragging me quickly past a little shop that was overflowing with all types of flowers. We charged around, briskly cutting through the crowd of people. Our blue and red hair streaked as we walked. "That's the Uchiha compound. Though, I wouldn't go anywhere near that place-I'll tell you why later." She whispered the last part. "That's the Hokage building...wait? I went in a circle. Oh. Heh...my bad. Here, this way."

"Kushina," I started. Said girl jumped at the sound of my voice, and looked behind her shoulder to meet my eyes. Her feet slowed. "Could you try to be more casual? You're drawing attention. How about instead of you pulling me everywhere, you just let me walk beside you. It'd be easier. You wouldn't wear yourself out by dragging me around." I smiled softly at the redhead, and giggled at her change in demeanor. Her face fell into a state of thought.

"I...uh...guess you're right," Kushina admitted slowly. Her face lifted and she stared at me with bright eyes. "You're so smart. You'd make a great ninja."

To that I smiled bitterly. "In that case-if I am really the enemy-you should keep your guard up, and hurry with that seal." Kushina gave me a startled look, and so I informed her sheepishly, "You left a lot of openings." Her eyes dimmed, and she tried to look elsewhere. "It's not like I would kill you, I like you, but I'm just saying."

Kushina gave me an uncertain look, before shrugging it off. "And that very Uchiha comment only proves that you would make a very valuable ninja. It's a shame they don't trust you. We could use you."

I was going to reply, but then decided not to. We might of been friends, or at least something like that, but we were enemies as well. I had to hold my tongue whether I liked it or not. I settled just to nod in response. And with this, Kushina grabbed my hand and pulled me to her person, throwing her arm around my shoulder.

"I refuse to treat you like an enemy. None of this will ever be your fault, ya know. You're innocent, and we'll have to show them that, ya know?" I felt a smile tug at my lips, but it was different. It was...genuine. I laughed slightly at her verbal tic, and nodded with a little more enthusiasm.

"Of course," I replied, wrapping my arm around her waist. Even though my chest still felt a little heavy with distrust, a part of me felt light, hopeful. I had a friend and her loyalty meant everything to me.

 **One Week Later**

"Aiyana, I'm home!" Kushina called. I looked up from the book I was reading and smiled.

"Hey," I greeted, taking in a deep sigh. "How was work?"

Kushina shrugged, pulling her long red hair from it's ponytail. "Boring as usual. Nothing really happened. We just did the normal ninja stuff," Kushina recited.

"What _is_ the normal ninja stuff?" I asked, looking at her duly. She'd come home every day that week and said the same thing. It finally irked me enough today to ask.

Kushina chuckled dryly, and unbuttoned her green vest. She walked over and sat down next to me. With a sigh, she leaned back to relax, and then jumped. She ripped off her vest and threw it on the floor, kunai spilling to the floor.

"Damn kunai..." she muttered, before moaning and slowly easing herself back on the couch. She closed her eyes and didn't say anything before gasping softly. "Oh. Sorry...uh...to answer your question, normal ninja stuff is basic stuff such kicking and punching and kissing. Well, that's normal for a kunoichi. Heh..." Kushina paused to take and release a slow, tired breath. "There's also physical training. I have to go to that at least three times a week." She let out a groan. "That's where I'm at most of the time."

I nodded and inhaled slowly. "You seem tired. As I remember, your boyfriend is taking you on a date tonight. I suggest a nap. I'll make something to eat or something to drink." I hopped off the couch and spun around to face Kushina.

Her eyes were closed. A pleased smile sat on her lips and she responded, "I would love some tea. I'm not really hungry right now."

I nodded curtly and hurried to the kitchen to get what she had asked for.

Awhile later I came out holding a steaming cup of tea and a bowl of steaming ramen noodles for myself. I sat next to Kushina and turned to give the tea to her, but then stopped. Her eyes were closed, and peaceful. Slow breaths entered and left her nose, making little noise.

With a sigh, I set down the items and nudged the redhead gently. "Kushina..." I sang. Her nose twitched, but she gave no other response. "Ku-shi-na!" I said, nudging her as I said her name. She groaned and an eye lazily slid open.

"Hm?"

"At least move to the bedroom if you're going to fall asleep. You need more beauty sleep, don't you?" I teased, giving her a pointed look. "You need to look your absolute best for this boyfriend of yours, do you not?"

A smile stretched to her lips, and the older woman grunted loudly, peeling herself from the couch. "Ah. Yes I do. I have to look my absolute best for Minato-kun. He we be so pleased, ya know?!"

Her dark blue eyes shined like sapphires in the light and excitement swelled in my chest. Just hearing her verbal tic made me almost burst with emotion. Almost as if her excitement fueled me as well.

"I may not know, but I do know that you need rest," I said, calming her down. Her bubbly attitude died down a bit, and she nodded.

"I wouldn't want to fall asleep on our date. Even if he would find it cute, it would be very embarrassing." A small blush darkened her face.

I hummed in agreement and watched her shuffle towards her bedroom, before she disappeared behind the hallway door. I heard the shudder of the door opening and closing and then relaxed on the couch.

Even when I was living with her, she was out a lot. Not that I minded. There were plenty of things to do around her home. I could cook, and eat whenever I wanted to. I could mess with her ninja tools. I could read books that she left on her shelf. No room was forbidden for me to go in. I had a softer bed, that was also warmer, with more pillows.

But that didn't mean I abused the freedom I'd gained. I only cooked and ate when I had to. I only messed with her tools when I was cleaning them and plotting on how to use them. Don't get me wrong, I would never hurt Kushina, but if she ever planned an attack like my mother did that one day, I would be ready. I didn't enter her bedroom unless it was for a towel to take a shower, and I didn't go outside and use the terrace all that much either.

I just prefered it to where I was not intruding, or feeling as if I was.

It wasn't long before my eyes started feeling heavy as well. I groaned and slowly made my way to the couch.

Once I got to it's side, I peeled a blanket from the back of the couch and laid down. A peaceful feeling washed over me as I did so. I was comfortable, and I knew I was safe.


	4. Nightmare

**Chapter Three**  
 _Nightmare_

A hand patted my bicep. Kushina's sweet, soft voice whispered, "Wakey wakey Aiyana-chan." I felt my lips tug, but instead of smiling at the pleasent awakening, I groaned, and turned over.

My body felt heavy. My mind was numb. I hated waking up from naps, they always screwed with me.

"Aiyana..." Kushina cooed, shaking me again. "We have a guest. I would like you to meet my boyfriend, Minato."

I gasped, instantly in awe, but my eyes wouldn't open. I frowned, feeling disappointed, but not too concerned. "I'm too tired," I whined.

Kushina let out a bitter grunt, and suddenly the blanket was ripped off of me. "Up."

"No! Kushina! No!" I yelled, squeezing my eyes shut even tighter than before. I rolled deeply into the couch trying to add more warmth to my body, but it was useless, I was uncomfortable.

Kushina tapped her foot impatiently and I gave up. It would be too hard to fall back asleep now.

I yawned-sighed into the couch. "I'm up. Thanks, Kushina," I grunted. I heard the female giggle softly.

I turned over and sat up. My eyes were still shut, and I wasn't about to open them and face the blinding light. I stood up and wiggled my toes, adapting to the temperature of the floor, and with another sigh, opened my eyes.

At first, all I saw was Kushina, then a man walked out of the kitchen. At the sight of him, everything seemed to stop.

Something inside of my stilled, shrunk even, as if gathering all the rage in my body.

I stared at the man with blonde spiky hair, appearing calm, but my insides tingled- _burned_. I couldn't understand why I hated him so much. Why the mere sight of him made me want to kill him. I wanted this man dead. He looked friendly but I knew better than to trust him.

I frowned at him. Subconsciously, I pulled Kushina closer to me. She didn't fight it, and instead, looking at Minato as well. Said man stepped back, as if taken back by my actions. A tense, uncertain moment drifted by. The glass in his water shook.

"What's wrong?" he voiced after tense moment. His voice...his voice made anger burn through my veins. I couldn't help the frown that snapped to a scowl.

" _You_." I glared at him with so much hatred it was almost painful.

Kushina looked between us, puzzled. "Minato, have you...oh...my God." Kushina pried her arm away from my grasp, and a hand slapped to her face. "Minato...you..." Kushina's anger flared, but my attention snapped off of her. She was my friend and the enemy at the same time. She knew. Again, I felt so betrayed, so along. Emotions filled me, rage dominating the others.

If I had chakra, I wouldn't have been frozen in the living room, glaring at this man- _no_. Monster. I knew why I hated him, the memories emerged, one after the other, images falling, laying out death and blood and confindment.

I knew why I couldn't stand him, and why I suddenly hated the only friend I had. I _knew_ , but I was missing a piece of the puzzle. My head pounded in a growing headache, just like that one that I got when I tried to think of who killed my parents. I felt stupid, but somewhere deep inside of me, I knew it was this monster that did it. This blonde had killed my parents. Kushina was dating this monster.

I felt something shatter inside of me.

Before I knew what I was doing, I was in the apartment complex's hallway, then jumping from the balcony, and bolting into the street. My head pounded, but my feet carried my far away. I couldn't feel anything as I ran. I wasn't paying attention. I just had to get away. I couldn't stand the sight of him.

And yet, as much as I wanted to rip that man to pieces, make him suffer, the thoughts of Kushina, and logic held back my fight instincts, and so I ran away. Just like some measly coward.

I didn't know if Kushina and Minato were following me, but somewhere deep down inside I could tell they would find me. Realizing this, I abruptly stopped running. I took in my surroundings. I felt my anger drain away, and betrayal took over. I almost fell over as the strong pang hit my heart. I had trusted her...

My knees gave out, and I fell to all fours on the dirty ground. My eyes stung and something light fell from my cheek. I sniffed, realizing I was crying. The tears came faster once I recognized them, pouring down my face as I shot up from the ground, as if repulsed. I wasn't going to cry! Crying was stupid. It didn't help anything. It make anything go away, or die. I furiously wiped them away, but couldn't help but still feel so hollow and weak. I felt as if I was about to fall any moment.

A sudden voice pulled me out of my depression. "Ma'am, are you alright?" The voice was gentle, but also kind of loud. My eyes widened at being caught, and my body instantly stiffened. Even so, the owner of the voice didn't do anything. Slowly, I began to turn around. What my eyes met made me want to vomit.

Nausea strangled me when I looked at the teenage boy in front of me. I didn't know who he was, but just by looking at his facial features, I could see stark images of my father. More tears formed in my eyes and I wiped them away again, looking away. I cursed, and my cheeks burning slightly in embarrassment.

The boy in front of me looked perplexed, and stepped back. "Did I say something wrong?" he asked quietly to himself. He scowled slightly, mumbling about troublesome women. It made me smile a little, and the boy who was still staring at me, turned more confused.

"Are you alright?" the boy repeated, stuffing his hands farther in his pockets.

I didn't answer him, my voice trapped, and instead just looked away. After a couple of calming breaths, I faced the boy.

"What's your name?" I asked.

The boy's head tilted slightly to the side and he stared at me, bemused. "Shikaku..." he answered. "You?"

"Aiyana."

"Aiyana..." His eyes dulled in thought for a moment before he said, "You're not from around here, I would remember you."

A small and bitter smile twitched onto my lips. "I originate from here." I looked away and then at the ground.

It almost hurt to look at him. I knew that he wasn't my father, but the resemblance made me feel obligated to engulf him in a hug or just touch him. As if I could reach my father through this teen, but the thought was fleeting. I knew better.

After a moment, a feeling of serenity laid over me, calming me down. The same feeling my dad gave me when I had been angry. My face scrunched up tighter. I couldn't help the melancholy that plagued me. Even so, I whispered, "Sorry, you remind me of my father."

"Huh?"

"He looked a lot like you," I explained, picking my gaze up off the ground and looking at him. My eyes met his, and he laughed awkwardly, looking away.

"Looked?" he asked. He shifted, uncomfortable.

I didn't say anything. I just nodded.

He seemed to take a hint and hit hand immediately went to scratch the back of his head. "Oh. Well, I'll take you home. Is there a certain place you're returning to, Aiyana-san?"

"Just call me Aiyana, no need for honorifics. As for taking me home...I don't live here. In fact, I was just leaving to return home." I paused, a small, fake smile pushing to my lips. "My mother is waiting for me. I shouldn't keep her waiting."

"If you leave the village, Aiyana, I'll never forgive you."

My heart clenched, as well as my jaw. Shikaku stepped back, surprised at the sudden outburst from Kushina.

"Kushina?" Shikaku breathed. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, this doesn't concern you, Shikaku. Go home," Kushina growled. I spun around to face her, my eyes burning.

"You just don't understand," I said. I glared at her, every atom in my body telling me to go and rip her eyes out, or to at least harm her, hurt her like she'd hurt me. How could she date that monster? It made me feel ready to puke. The burst of rage and betrayal overwhelmed me. "If you get in my way, I'll kill you," I growled, my hands shaking.

Kushina's hair, started to raise, forming nine thick strands standing up, waving. Chakra poured from her, heated waves spilling out. "Kill me? With what? You're bare hands? I'd like to see you try!" Her anger died. "I have helped you. I got you out of that hell hole, and I accepted you into my apartment, only for you to treat me like this?!"

Not being able hold back my disgust, I snorted, my face twisted in a sicken scowl. "You disgust me." I paused for a second to take a deep breath and keep myself contained. I wanted blood. I wanted to see it oozing from anyone. "You betrayed my trust. You knew, Kushina, and you never told me. I will kill you, and it may not be now, but I assure you, I will. If you must be selfish, go on and kill me it's not like I've got anything else to live for." I spat at her feet, with a snobbish 'humf'.

The redhead almost lunged at me, ready to beat me to a bloody pulp, but the monster stopped her. He poofed in between us, holding the disgrace back. I tried to move forward to slaughter them both with my bare hands but in a mere second two arms were wrapped around me, and men in masks surrounded us.

"Who the hell are you?!" I yelled, rage exploding from me at being interrupted. My eyes furiously scanned the group. I knew I was too weak to handle them all on my own, but I couldn't help it. I licked my lips, and closed my eyes, slowing me heart rate. When my eyes opened again, I screamed, thrashing out of the man's grasp.

He let out a, "Hey!" before I wheeled around and punched him in the gut. He grunted and then attacked me, whipping out a kunai and lunging at me. I gasped, not expecting him to retaliate. But it was too late. My body worked on it's own as I ducked, grabbed his wrist, broke it and flung him over my shoulder. The kunai fell to the ground but before he could land, the next attacker was on me. A beefy hand connected to my right cheek, and I flew into a nearby wall, banging my elbow. I felt it break, but the adrenaline my system fueled me to keep fighting.

Springing from the wall, I dove for the kunai. I was too slow. Another masked ninja dissolved in front of my objective, and I slid into him. He made to grab me, but I flipped to my back and kicked him in the stomach. He stepped back, flinching from the force of the blow. Fortunately, that's all I needed. I pivoted on my left foot, my right one whipping around to land another hit on the masked enemy. He flew back and landed on two of his group members.

As I stopped for a moment to catch my breath, I was surrounded. They all circled around me, as if predators waiting for the kill.

"Konohagakure can kiss my ass," I spat. Exhuastion overtook me. I fell to my knees, and then sat down, gingerly holding my elbow. "Ah shit. It's broke," I muttered. I looked around, and a smile plastered my face, pained and twitching.

The grim reality was I would get revenge, and it was up to them to stop me. But, could they kill an innocent little girl like me? All I did was be born, and this is a result of it: death for hatred, death for revenge. A language I knew they spoke. A part of me accepted that challenge, and another told me to get on my knees and beg for forgiveness.

To hell with forgiveness. If anyone should be saying sorry it would be the village that mercilessly slaughtered two parents, and kidnapped their child-with _out_ reason. Or...maybe there _was_ a reason, and I just wasn't seeing it.

But they were my parents. And now there were gone, forever. I'd make sure to return the favor. I vowed to destroy the blonde devil and everyone he loved. It was only fair. The ninja grabbed me, rough and hard. I exclaimed as they dragged me away, laughing and crying from pain and visions of sweet revenge.


	5. Four Walls

**Chapter Four**  
 _Four Walls_

I had been in a cell for hell knows how long. It didn't really matter, but the question plagued me. What where they going to do with me?

Kill me?

I doubted it. If that's what they'd planned for me, I'd have been crawling with maggots.

A dark part of me wanted to see them try, like to see them try-if they were successful, that would be even better. One thing I couldn't stand was being in a cell. This one wasn't even as nice as the other one. I just had a mattress and the cold, damp room around me. It wasn't much, but even so, I acted as if it was normal, because maybe it was.

Maybe this would be my new normal.

I chewed on the thought for awhile, wetting my lips as the room around me began to grow eerier with the drawn out isolation. It molded into something sinister. Shadows bubbled and crept in the cornors of the room, nonexsistant noises whispered against the walls. Paniced, I started to imagine I was at Kushina's house again. I moved to the bed, wrapping around myself. With my head on my knees, I began to imagine I was in her living room, cold, but not trapped. The thought made me sick, but it was better than acknowledging the demons around me.

This was all preventable. If that monster hadn't killed my parents, I wouldn't be in this hell. I'd have nothing to do with Konoha.

Of course, I could understand my parents did a taboo act and ran away from home, but for home to kill them for it- _that_ was the part I didn't understand. Just what exactly did Konohagakure have going for them? Where they heroes, or villains? Where they saviors or murders? The enemy or an ally? Well, not an ally. I wouldn't want an alliance with the Leaf even if they begged. The shadows licked, my stomach squeezed.

Maybe the thoughtless Leaf thought the actions were justified by the break out of war? Maybe they carelessly thought they were cleaning up their mistakes, taking care of business.

Possibly.

Or perhaps the interworkings of Konoha was a mad house, and the tension was so thick they decided to do a little killing to make themselves feel better?

Even so, why _my_ parents? I'm sure there were plenty of dangerous ninja out there, so why choose my docile, lowkey parents? The loving and caring parents who I had to live without now. Why did they even keep me alive? For what purpose? Experimentation?

For the millionth time since I got here, I was furious. Not with myself for being weak. Not at the monsters who had taken my parents away from me. No. Not those. I was mad that my parents didn't make it alive. I was mad that they were here one second and gone the next with no goodbye, nothing. Why didn't they fight harder? Why didn't they win?

Why wasn't I dead?

What kind of special powers do I possess that keep me alive?

My stomach churned again, and I sighed, shaking as I gathered myself closer.

If they decided to kill me, could I eat my favorite meal before I die?

 **XxX**

A month. Locked up for a month.

My hair was damp, recently washed. My nails were short, I'd bit them off. The mark on my arm from where they'd shoved the needle was pulsating. My lips twitched at the feeling. Despite the overwhelming feeling of hunger, I didn't comment on it, not needing to see the bruises on my legs to understand were complaining got me.

"What kind of tests are you taking?" I asked a wall. I knew they could hear me. "What kind of information do you desire?"

I stood up, and walked around the room. For the millionth time since I'd been locked away, I ran my hands down the wall, looking for a door, a window. There was none.

"Is it a deal you want, perhaps?" I mused. I paused for a moment, looking around, and smiled when I got no response. "Are you considering it? Show yourself. Who are you? I want out..." I slapped my hand against the wall.

After about a minute, I sighed, and walked to the bed. With a stiffled giggle I fell down and ignored the possible eyes on me. My lips twitched at my laugh and my eyes twitched. I hated laughing, it made me sound like a lunatic. I snickered at the thought and then shook my head. I was just insanely _bored_.

There was nothing to do. Ever.

 _I wonder if I escaped that the living conditions would get worse._ The thought brought a smile to my mouth. I wished the conditions would get worse.

What if this _was_ a generous treatment? I stopped fidgetting in bed and then blew out my lips. Nah. This was pretty critical. I could feel my clear mind slipping through my fingers as if I was desperately trying to catch water.

Again, I giggled, imagining having that much water. They never gave me enough to drink.

I sighed, curling into myself, frowning.

Some things never ceased to amaze me, like how I could seemingly get meals when I was in a four walled cell with no door.

And _yes_ there was no door. I'd checked. It must have been something from the cieling, the only place I couldn't reach. Exhuasted from the small amount of movement, I closed my eyes. There was a soft, stoosh sound and something jammed into my thigh. A hiss escaped my lips. I sat up, grabbing my thigh, but grunted as my vision faded to black.


	6. Shadows Shed

**If this hasn't been the longest month, I don't know what has. Jesus! It has been finals MONTH. I got out of school last Wednesday and today is the first semi free day I've had. I am always so busy. It kills me because when I'm free all I want to do is sleep. I will abuse this summer, and update a LOT. But, since I'll be out of the country next week, I'll try to update again this week. (I'm also outta town, today was the first time back in my house, but Imma try to write on my phone, see if my internet can handle that.) I'm going to Iowa tomorrow. Then my family is headed to the Bahamas, Jamaica, Grand Cayman, and Cozumel. XD Then after that, we're land locked, and I've got all summer with books and writing and coloring and omg _writing_. A whole summer to blow this story out of the water. =D **

**Chapter Five**  
 _Shadows Shed_

When I came to, I was being restrained by hands. I could feel them before I hear, or see them. My eyes fluttered open to meet the gaze of a man with a hat. An _interesting_ white hat.

I stared at him.

He stared back.

I cleared my throat.

He hummed.

I giggled. "You here to answer my calls?"

"A disrespectful attitude is unwise," the man said, his voice thunderous. His voice hadn't aged with him, and rang out, deep and brimming with a clipped wisdom.

I cringed. "Disrespect?"

The man looked bitter. "You have no manners," he stated.

I shrugged, letting my eyes roll up to the man holding my hands behind my back. "And you do? What is this joke doing here?" My eyes roamed the room, searching. For what, I wasn't sure. There were serveral silent ninja in the room, all staring. They wore dark clothes to blend in, but I saw them, felt them.

"He's here to make sure you stay...reasonable," the man informed. I noted how he only mentioned the one behind me. My lips twitched. "Anyway, to discuss what I brought you here for," he paused, drawing my eyes, "would you like to become a citizen of Konohagakure?"

The air seemed to be sucked out of the room. I let out a breathless laugh. "What?" I snickered, not sure I heard him right. "You want me-the person you've kept locked up, and don't trust-to become a citizen?" The man nodded. I was silent for a second, then I giggled. "What have you been smoking?"

The man sighed, and muttered, "Why do I even try?"

"Because maybe you need me?" I tried. Why this man would want anything to do with me, stumped me. I was the product of two defective ninja. What good could come out from me for this villiage? What would I have to do for him?

"True," he said.

My mouth fell open. Anger stirred, loud and destructive and confused. "How am I helpful? All I've done it stir up trouble!" I looked around at the man holding me. I met his shockingly green eyes, and glared into them. "Let me go," I demanded.

Slowly, the man unlatched his hands from my wrists, and helped me up, somehow staying gentle. I frowned slightly at the change in treatment.

"That right there is a prime example of what I'm talking about," the man said.

"Just who are you, and what are you talking about?" I snapped. I didn't like how something was being kept from me. Why keep something from me anyway? There was no point in that. I'd just find out sooner or later.

"That right there, are you not aware of your own problems?" the man asked.

"Problems? What's that supposed to mean?" I hissed.

"Such disrespect-" The man caught himself. "Are you aware who I am?"

"No," I growled. "And I don't care." I scowled. What was he gonna do? Send me back to my cell?

"I am the third Hokage, and speaking with such disrespect will not be tolerated." The man's hand slammed down onto the desk, as he stood. His chair crashed behind him. "I know you've been through a lot, kid, but what I'm offering just might be the greatest thing you could ask for!"

I flinched and then shot back, "You don't understand!" I yelled back. Suddenly, I was crying. An insane giggle slipped from my mouth as I tried to not drown in the overwheming emotions that stirred inside of me. "I have no parents because of you-because of that mission! I'm left with no one! You don't get it!"

"If you were to join Konoha, I'm sure you wouldn't be alone anymore. As you could already tell, this is a very accepting village," the Hokage said.

I had to admit, that sounded nice. "What about Kushina? What about..." I faltered at saying his name. "Min- _him_?"

"They will not bother you, that I can promise you. Konoha is a big place, it's unlikely to bump into them."

"Why are you so desperate?" I asked, stepping forward. I set my hands down on the table as well.

"You just don't understand what you are, do you?" the Hokage hissed. He glared at me, as if the fact disgusted him. Like I disgusted him. "Just look around you."

A cynical feeling washed over me, and suddenly, I noticed something.

I was inches away from the Hokage. Me, the enemy, so where was the person who was meant to restrain me? The man noticed my hesitation, and a small smile spread to his lips. I glared at him, and slowly turned, afraid of the things I could possibly see.

The first thing I saw was the weapons. Yes. All stopped inches from vital areas. The hands. All reaching for me, and all falling just a little short. I gasped at the proximity of everyone. So close. All so close to killing me, hurting me.

So what was stopping them?

My gaze dropped to the floor, seeing as I couldn't see anywhere else. I couldn't see anything but black. It was a shadowy black, coming off me like roots. It weaved over feet, trailed up legs, and made a huge tangle on the floor in front of me.

I noticed I was shaking. Was I scared of myself? When did I cast this jutsu? I whimpered, and backed into the Hokage's desk.

Eerily, the shadow possession began to retract, releasing the ANBU.

ANBU. I felt a tight spot in my chest. Maybe...maybe I did need to be contained.

"Look at yourself," the Hokage said. My insides were cold. "You are _dangerous_. Think about it-you could kill every single one of these men. What if these men have families or children? Could you live with yourself if you'd taken away some child's parents?" He paused, his eyes drinking in the tears that splashed down my face. He smiled slowly at my suffering, knowing he was winning. I would kill myself before I let another die. He saw that. "Join us. I can't train you, but I've spoken with the head of the Nara clan, your distant uncle. He's willing to allow you in, to train you to harness and control these dangerous powers of yours. Put youself in control."

I swallowed the lump that had grown in my throat and turned to face the Hokage. I had to deal with the shock later, business now. "Not only am I a Nara, I am an Uchiha. What about my other...half?"

The Hokage flinched at the other clan's name. He mulled about what to say for a second before he admitted, "They want nothing to do with you."

"That doesn't mean I want nothing to do with them. Maybe it's not all up to them," I retorted. I noticed someone reach for me, most likely to pull me away from their beloved Hokage. "Don't touch me," I growled, glaring at the hand. In the blink of an eye, it was gone, and I turned more to see that there was only one man, the same one from before, in the room. I frowned, but turned back to the Hokage.

The Hokage just shook his head.

"I want the Sharigan. I don't need, or care, for that clan. I have their blood, and the kekkei genkai is all I need." My eyes scanned the Hokage's face, looking for signs of anything. It remained blank so I continued, my voice raising, "I'm not asking for warm meals on a table, a dry bed to sleep in, or a family to be there for me, I'm only asking for training. I don't see how that's so hard."

I glared at the Hokage, the way he looked away as if they request was a burden. I didn't realize I'd been glaring so hard until I saw a black tendril creep into my vision. Swallowing, I forced myself to calm down. Worse comes to worse, I thought, I just figure it out myself. Like always. I was used to that.

The old man's gaze softened, and he looked down. My hand was still planted firmly to his desk. Taking me off guard, he patted it softly, and said, "I'll see what I can do."

I blinked at the contact, but nodded, accepting that.

"One more thing," he said.

I listened, struggling to keep my face as blank as he kept his.

"You will have your abilities sealed once again-" My eyebrows knitted. He took my hand again, holding it this time. His face resembled one of a grandpa, riddled with tough love. It broke my heart. "-for your protection and others. We can't have you hurting random people. We can't trust you until you've learned to control your kekkei genkai. You understand?"

I removed my hand from his, as if it burned, but I nodded nonetheless. I couldn't live with myself if I hurt more people.


End file.
